


Don't Forget It

by UselessTa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: You tried to take down the sanctuary but to no avail. You get captured and Negan takes you for his own.Negan x ReaderLemon/Sex/Rape





	Don't Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have done something like this. So let me know what you think.
> 
> Lemon/Sex/Rape towards the end of the story.
> 
> \+ Line separation close to the spicy part.
> 
> \+ I think the reader could be female, male, or other.

I have been in the compound for two days. The only person to come into the dark cell was Dwight, to give me food. I have been waiting for anything to happen as I sit.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like seconds. As the door swung open with a loud smack to the wall behind it, engulfing the dark room with bright light.

On instinct, I bring my tide hands up to my face to lessen the light. The man standing in front of me is not Dwight, but the only man everyone knows, Negan.

He takes a few steps in and kneels down to me. Then he tugs my hands down into my lap. I caught his eye and look away quickly, as I sense my face grow red with embarrassment. He has a big grin on his face as he looks at me. It looked like it was a predatory look, that made my stomach turn.

He laughed at my reaction, “I look good, right.” He only laughed more as he felt me tense up. “Well I don't know you, but, I'm Negan.”

I didn’t say anything back to him because Negan is very intimidating when he is mere inches away from you.

“You know you're supposed to say your name back to people who introduced themselves,” he remarked in an almost nice way.

I hate it when people ask me my name. It's always so hard because I can't remember it anymore. So I say the only thing I know is true, “I-I don't remember what it is.”

“What do you mean. You don't remember your name,” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“Well, I haven't been with anyone, that wants to know my name. So I forgot it.”

“Well,” he copied me, “what do people call you, like a nickname, or you know, real name, that you've forgotten,” he whispered the last part under his breath.

“(Y/N),” I replied quietly.

“(Y/N), really. Well, it will have to do for now,” he said sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, he pulls a bag out of his pocket and he pulled the bag over my head, tying the bag’s string around my neck. Then he pulled at my arms to stand me up on shaky legs. I fall into Negan's arms to regain my balance, but before I could he pulled me up over his shoulder.

We (more like he) walked out of the small cell and into the cold hallway. Negan took me up two flights of stairs and through even more hallways. He stopped for a moment to talk to someone and a door opened and he plopped me down on a bed. Then ripped the bag off my head. Once again I covered my eyes, but this time it was from the sun peering in through a window.

Negan went to the corner of the room and took a chair that he replaced with Lucille. Then he pulled up the chair in front of me and draped his leather jacket across it. He sat in front of me with his legs spread, so they were either side of mine. “Time to talk,” he said scooting closer to me, so now my legs were completely in between his.

My face grew red again with embarrassment, trying to look away from his legs and crotch, “What do you mean?”

“Fine, I'll fill you in,” he sighed straightening up his posture, “A couple days ago you slaughtered the five men on watch and attempted to set off a bomb in the compound.” He looked dead in my eyes waiting for an answer.

“Oh,” I muttered remembering what I did. “I forgot that I did that.”

“You forgot,” he remarked astonished, “I didn’t think I hit you that hard.”

“Well, I like to forget the past.”

_I need to do it. If I don’t do it, everything will go to shit. If I take out this sanctuary, they will all fall._

_I am on top of one of the buildings a couple streets back. I will wait for nightfall and do the plan. I only need to connect the wires to the bomb and it will be ready to detonate._

_I double check all my tools bolt cutters, my gun with a silencer, my knife, and the bomb. I am, ready._

_Before I reach the fence I need to take out the four people on watch. I can do that easy aim for the ones in the back and pump a bullet in their head and do the same with the ones in the front._

_With that done no one should come out now. I go to the nearest fence and cut a hole big enough for me to ease into._

_Going through the front door might not be the best idea, but that is one door they are not expecting intruders to come through. But that is where I was wrong. As I go through the door I bump into a man double my size._

_I overreact and slice my knife across his chest. He screams loud enough to wake the whole compound. So I stab him in the side of the head and he slumps down dead to the floor. “Oh no, I gotta go.” I thought to myself._

_I run to the stairwell and go up two flights and go in the hallway. I pull the bag off my back and I need to push the timer button. Before I could unzip the bag, someone pulls me away from the bag by my hair._

_They turn me to look at them. I come face to face with Negan and he is only in a pair of boxers. “ I thought I heard an intruder,” he smiled and punched me in the face with his other hand, knocking me out as I fall into his arms._

“And that slipped your mind?” Negan angrily pointed out. He went on to change the subject, not wanting to talk about what happened any further. “Well, that doesn’t matter. My real question is, how old are you.” He insisted, looking my body up and down, with a smile.

“Ah fourteen-ish, I don't really remember. It's been a long time. I-I've lost track,” I stammered. Remembering that the outbreak happened around 2010 when everything was starting to go to shit.

Negan smiled at me, “Really, it's been about four years if can remember. Damn you must have been real young when this happened.” His comments making my face go red again.

Before I could talk Negan looked at a clock on the wall, “Shit, I'm late. You just stay here and I'll be back later,” he stated as he put a hand on my thigh to lift himself up, looking straight into my eyes. Then he pulled the chair back where it was and swung Lucille over his shoulder as he pulled open the door to leave and with a slam of the door he left.

I sat there for ten minutes, figuring out that he was not coming back. I went to the bathroom to look for something to cut the rope off my wrists. I searched under the sink to find a convenient pair of scissors and struggled to cut off the rope.

I didn't think Negan was that stupid to leave the door unlocked, but when I went to the door it was unlocked. “Did he mean to leave it unlocked,” I quietly told to myself. I slowly pulled the door open. To see a man almost three times bigger than Negan. He turned to me and shut the door in my face. “I guess I won't be leaving,” I thought to myself.

_____________

It was now getting dark outside the window. I was starting to wonder if Negan was coming back at all. Until I heard heavy footsteps outside the door and a slurred voice. The door opened to show Negan stumble in. Then he closed the door behind his body and locked it shut. “Hello there, it looks like you got loose,” he gestured to my hands with a sly smile.

“Well, I …”

He cut me off, “Oh, I don't care about that too much,” he said walking closer to me and sat next to me on the bed. As he sat there I could smell alcohol, cigarette smoke, and gasoline, coming off his body.

It was awkward silence for a little bit. Until I tried to move away from him slightly, sense Negan was practically on top of me. As soon as I did that he lurches toward me and pushes me down into the bed.

I had no time to react. I punched my fists up to his chest. Negan wraps his legs around my waist, trapping my body to the bed. Then he grabs my small fighting fists into is big rough hands and tucks them under my lower back. All I can move now is my head, which I thrash back and forth. Negan brought his hands to my head to keep me still, as he smashes his lips to mine. He pushes on my chin to open my mouth to stuff his tongue in my mouth.

I try to push my head further into the bed, to get away from him. At first, I thought I did because Negan moved away to sit straight up. Until I heard the zipper of his pants. I looked down to see him stuffing his hand down his pants to pull out his hard cock.

“Please no,” I whispered trying to wiggle out from under him.

“Don't worry,” Negan whispered back as he put more weight on my stomach, so he could reach my pants. He yanked my panties and pants to my ankles. Then worked my shoes off and threw the clothes and shoes off on to the floor. After that he pulled off all of his clothes, so he was completely naked.

Negan moved back down and stuffed his knees in between mine, spreading my legs wide open for him.

Without hesitation, Negan grabbed his cock and started to push in. “No, no ahh, stop,” I screamed with hurt and anger.

He just bent down and took a hold of my chin and shoved his tongue in, to keep me quiet. While he bucked his hips in and out, inch by inch. It was agonizing pain, it felt like he was ripping me apart. I screamed against him as he pushed further in every time.

By the time he was balls deep he stopped for a moment. While he tugged my hands out from under me, so he had an easier time to yank my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground to join the rest of the clothes.

Negan almost pulled all the way out. Looking at me with a big smile and slammed all the way down again. Tears are now pricking out of my eyes, as I try to push him away and he just laughs at my failed attempts.

Negan is not letting up, he is pumping his cock in and out faster and faster. I'm at the edge of moaning every time he plunges down into me. Until I cannot hold back, “Ne…ahh.” I moan out loud.

Negan stopped his thrusts, “You were about to say my name. Weren't you?” He questioned with a big toothy grin.

My whole face shot up red, not wanting to answer. “Don't worry. I will make you say it,” he whispered to me.

Negan grabbed my legs and bent them up to his shoulders; bending me too much. He slammed his cock into me multiple times, making me moan out every time. He is pumping his cock into to me too fast now, making me a moaning mess. Slamming in deeper than before. Pounding me right over the edge as I cum screaming, “Negan, a-ahh.”

All I can hear is Negan’s laughs, as he picks up his pace. I can tell he is close because he is pushing me down more into the bed. Then his thrusts became more erratic, as he thrusts in and in moving me up on the bed, he moans deeply as he cums.

We take deep breaths and he lets my legs slide back down to the bed. Negan takes hold of my head and kisses me roughly. He pulls out, leaving me feeling empty. Then he lays beside me, pulling up the covers to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will keep this as an one shot. (But that might change)


End file.
